weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien (1979) Card Set
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien (1979) Card Set; ---- 1979 Plot ---- The Alien (1979) Card Set mixes both cards and stickers similar with other Topps Entertainment release of the 1970s and 80s. The base set has 84 cards with the images being mainly stills from the film of crew and promotional portraits, exterior shots of the various spacecrafts and behind the scenes images. The cards are red with a yellow inner border for the caption, a torn effect adds to the feel of a horror film. The card backs are either a write up about the film inside the iconic egg from the film or a puzzle piece in two different colours, pink border pieces formed the refinery while blue border pieces made the mummified alien. The 1979 Topps Alien packs sold in packs of 10 cards with one sticker and a stick of gum. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; n/a Features ---- * Film stills * 84 Card Basic Set Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, also known as 20th Century Fox, or simply 20th or Fox is one of the six major American film studios as of 2011. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation. The company was founded on May 31, 1935, as the result of the merger of Fox Film Corporation, founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, founded in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph Schenck, Raymond Griffith and William Goetz. Developers ---- Topps Entertainment: What humbly began as a family gum business in Brooklyn has evolved into a classic American sports company. Throughout its remarkable history, Topps has proudly fostered an enduring connection between fans and their heroes, not only in baseball but also in football, hockey, entertainment, and pop culture. Achievements ---- Awards ---- Releases ---- 1 The Nostromo 2 Halls of Silence 3 The Ship...Deserted 4 Activated Star Helmet 5 Electronic Conversation 6 Emerging from Hypersleep 7 Nostromo Interiors 8 Captain Dallas 9 Warrant Officer Ripley 10 Executive Officer Kane 11 Science Officer Ash 12 Navigator Lambert 13 Engineer Parker 14 Technician Brett 15 Introducing 'Jones' 16 Crew of the Nostromo 17 A Message from 'Mother' 18 Where's Earth 19 Signal from Deep Space 20 Ready to Land 21 Asteroid Colony Design 22 The Refinery 23 The Planet in Sight 24 Searing Electrical Fire! 25 The Steamy Peril 26 A Pensive Kane 27 Futuristic Spacesuit 28 Space Tug, Disengaged 29 The Landing 30 The Asteroid Explorers 31 Walking to Derelict 32 Bizarre Alien Landscape 33 Grotesque Rock Formations 34 Ash's Deception 35 Explorers...Or Invader? 36 Nightmare Planet 37 Dawn on the Devil World 38 Dallas, Kane and Lambert 39 The Derelict Spacecraft 40 Entrance to Derelict 41 At Death's Door 42 Mind-Boggling Sight! 43 Fantastic Space Jockey 44 Face of the Space Jockey 45 Inspecting the 'Jockey' 46 Sculpting the 'Jockey' Prop 47 Creating a Space Jockey 48 The Chamber Entrance 49 Enter...the Hall Chamber! 50 Egg Hatchery 51 Kane's Discovery 52 Don't Touch it Kane 53 Unearthly Assault! 54 Dressing a Movie Set 55 Nostromo Tug Lifting Off 56 Returning to the Refinery 57 The Face Grabber 58 Remains of a Monster 59 The Last Supper 60 The thing within Kane! 61 The Chest Burster 62 Alien Search Weapons 63 The Search Begins 64 Oh God...No! NO! 65 Hunting the Beast 66 Dallas' Fate 67 Ash...An Enemy? 68 Struggle with Ash 69 Ash Runs Amok! 70 The Murderous Android 71 The Secret Revealed 72 Where Can It Be? 73 Corridors of Nostromo 74 Organic Spacecraft Design 75 The Monster at Bay 76 Unstoppable Horror! 77 Escape Shuttle Narcissus 78 It lives to destroy! 79 Walking Nightmare! 80 Spacesuit Storage Area 81 Ripley Strikes Back 82 The Final Stand 83 Blown into Oblivion! 84 The Survivor Reception ---- References Citations Alien (film) Alien (1979) Footnotes category:Alien (games) category:Video games category:Board/Card Games